


Unsteady

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Cheat, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Concerned Sam, Crying Dean, Crying Dean Winchester, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Castiel, Excessive Drinking, Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mates, Money Troubles, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnant Dean, Protective Sam, Stressed Castiel, Stressed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been money troubles. They've all been having a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took me so long to get out. I had it done, along with the next like 2 stories. I've been having some personal problems and haven't had the will to put them up. 
> 
> I'm sorry for taking long and for the angst.

Dean was in his fourth month. Pregnancy was getting easier but they had other problems.

Castiel hadn't been selling many artworks. He hadn't had many galleries, Dean hadn't been getting many hours at the hospital.

Let's just say they were having problems getting money on the table.

Sam was growing fast and needed lots of food and Dean had another being to support. 

It was hard.

Cas was stressed out most days, he would constantly either be on the phone or in the studio. He was erratic and angry at the world.

Dean had tried to console him but Cas didn't usually talk about it. It was effecting their relationship.

Even though they both worked, Cas had always felt the need to bring money in too, not just Dean. The Alpha in him had that effect on him.

He wasn't doing anything to help bring the money in, none of his paintings were selling at the moment.

Cas was in his studio right now. He was yelling on the phone.

"Cas? Baby?"

Cas huffed and slammed his phone down and turned to Dean, who was dressed in scrubs, about to go to work, "What!? I'm trying to get some work done."

Deans face hardened, "Don't yell at me. There is no reason to yell."

Cas sighed and ran a hand down his face, "What do you want?"

"I was just saying bye and to remind you to not forget Sam at preschool."

Cas turned and went through paintings and papers, "I know Dean."

Dean gave a dry laugh, "Ya okay. Let's go over the fact that you had forgotten him once already.'

Cas huffed and turned to Dean, "Really? You're going to use that against me? I was fucking busy trying to finish a painting I sold."

Dean stared unimpressed at Cas, "Ya but it's not worth it if you forget about your family Cas."

"I am the one who's supposed to be bringing in the money Dean. And I sure as hell haven't been!"

Deans face twisted then, "You?! Just you!? What the fuck am I for then? Why do I go to work for then?!" Dean's emotions were getting the best of him, "This is an equal partnership Cas! You and me, or did your moms traditional views finally get to you? Do you think that I should just be a fucking good housewife and take care of the fucking children!!??"

Cas growled, "Well then maybe you wouldn't have ever gotten your parents killed then would you!? If you hadn't gone to college to be a fucking doctor!"

Cas saw what the words did to Dean the moment they slipped passed his mouth. He saw betrayal, hurt, and guilt written all over his face. All because of Cas.

"Dean-"

"FUCK YOU. JUST-F-FUCK YOU!"

Dean had tears falling down his face as he turned and walked to the door, slamming it behind himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean got to the hospital, his face was red and blotchy, his eyes bloodshot. He tried to pull himself together.

When he clocked in he went to the bathroom to take a minute. He leaned against a sink, shoulders bunched and heaving.

How could Cas say that and hold that against him?

"Dean?"

Dean jumped and his head snapped up. Benny was looking at him through the mirror.

"Brotha', what happened?"

Dean tried to straighten himself out, "It's nothing. Just got in a little fight with Cas, you know? Money troubles."

He tried to laugh it off while wiping his face of his tears.

Benny gave a small smile, "Looks like a big one to have you a mess like this man. What did you two fight about?"

Dean sighed and slumped, "Really it was money issues..." Benny knew about the car crash his parents were in. He didn't know the other part to it.

"And?"

Dean glanced up to Benny. He was taken back by the anguish in Deans eyes, "What's going on Dean?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

After Dean had left, the door slamming behind him, Cas had promptly thrown things around, breaking whatever there was in his vicinity.

He huffed as he looked around the broken glass and canvases around him. 

Cas grabbed his coat and went to the nearest bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had told Benny everything, well everything that Cas had already knew.

Benny looked at him sadly. He pulled Dean into a hug, "It's not you're fault, Cas didn't mean that. You need to know that, he's just angry at himself."

Dean nodded.

"All Alphas like to provide for their families, it makes them feel like their doing something right."

Dean nodded again and separated from Benny, "Thanks."

Benny clapped his shoulder, "Things will be okay."

Dean gave him a real smile, his hand going to his stomach to where he could feel light fluttering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had a few drinks in him already. He noticed an Omega wouldn't stop looking at him. Cas could feel her gaze on him.

She had ended up coming up to him and sitting down next to him.

"Hey handsome, want to get out of here?"

Cas put his drink up to his lips, taking a sip, "No. I already got a mate." Cas presented his mate mark from Dean.

The girl curled into Cas, making her body touch him wherever she could. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"C'mon. They don't need to know." Cas had to admit she was pretty but she wasn't Dean, he didn't want a random Omega.

She moved to put her lips to Cas's neck, right over Deans mark. She bit down lightly and Cas jerked back, hands moving to push her away.

"No, I'm not going to go with you. I don't want to do anything with you, I want my mate only."

The girl huffed, "Fine. Your loss buddy." She stomped off, leaving Cas.

Cas sighed and looked at the time, it was time to pick Sam up from school.

Cas gathered his things and paid his bill and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had ran to Cas when his class was released. He almost knocked Cas over since he was a little buzzed.

"Hey buddy. Have a good day?" Cas started walking towards his car, holding Sams hand.

Sam looked up to Cas, confusion on his face, "Cassie? Are you ok? You sick?"

Cas shook his head, stopping right after when he got a little dizzy, "M'fine."

Sam shrugged and got in the car, trusting Cas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean got home from work, the house was a mess and it was quiet. He heard Sam come running  down stairs.

"Dean!"

Dean bent down and hugged Sam.

"How are you Sammy?"

"M'ungry."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "Didn't you eat dinner a couple hours ago?"

Sam shook his head no, "I didn't eat dinner!"

Dean was more confused, "Cas didn't feed you dinner?"

"No... Cas has been upset all day, he had this bottle with the liquid I'm not allowed to drink with him all day. When he came to pick me up I thought he was sick, he was all dizzy and smelled bad."

Dean frowned, "Okay... Let's get you something to eat then I'll go check on Cas while you eat. Okay?"

Sam nodded but then he turned to look at Dean, "I didn't get Cassie in trouble did I? I didn't want too! He's so sad De."

Dean kissed his forehead, "If Cas is in any kind of trouble it's because he put himself in that situation."

Dean grabbed Sams hand and led him to the kitchen, making Sam something quick to eat for dinner.

"Where is Cas Sam?"

Sam stopped eating and looked at Dean, "In your guys' room. Last time I checked he was crying and drinking out of one of the bottles. I tried to see what was wrong but he yelled at me to go away."

Dean nodded and proceeded to their room, the door was open and he could see Cas, staring at a wall on the floor.

"You picked Sam up drunk."

Cas slowly turned his head to face Dean, "And?"

Dean walked in and closed the door, "Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have gotten you both killed!"

"I didn't though. I s-was in control." Cas was slurring his words bad.

Dean laughed, "Well you're not now. Lets get you on the bed."

Dean bent down and went to wrap his arms around Cas's waist but he recoiled, hurt clouding his face.

He whispered, "W-Why do you smell like another Omega..."

That got Cas's attention, he seemed like he snapped sober at that one sentence laced with hurt.

Cas stood up and moved to Dean, wobbling, who backed away.

"W-WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE ANOTHER OMEGA CAS!"

Cas's voice was shaky, "I didn't do anything-"

"BULLSHIT, YOU FUCKING REEK OF THE BITCH. I'M CARRYING YOUR PUP CAS, SHE'S ALREADY MOVING AROUND IN ME. I CAN FEEL HER FLUTTERING! WE'RE MATES!"

Cas's breath caught, "She's moving?"

Dean was crying now, "Yes. She started a f-few days ago. I was going to tell you-"

Cas moved fast and pulled Dean in a hug. Dean was hit with a smell of the girl that Cas was with and alcohol. 

He gagged and struggled in Cas's grip, "Let me go Cas! LET ME GO. GOD I CAN FUCKING SMELL HER ALL OVER YOU."

Cas held tight, "NO! You're going to leave me! Y-You can't leave me! I love you!"

Dean was sobbing, "YOU WOULDN'T FUCK WITH ANOTHER IF YOU LOVED ME CASTIEL!!"

Cas was crying too now, "I swear I didn't touch her-"

"YOU REEK OF HER CAS!"

"She tried ro come on to m-me but ZI saod I had a-a mate and I o-only wanted you. S-She wouldn't take no as an answer. S-She rubbed herself on me and bit my neck, w-where your bite is. I jerked back right away and told her no. S-She left after. P-Please believe me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for saying those things to you. I'm sorry vir drinking a-and piking Sam up drunk. I'mm so sorry. PPlease don't leave me."

Dean stopped struggling halfway through Cas's speech, he looked up to Cas and took his face in his hands, "Lets get you to bed. You need to sleep off the alcohol."

Dean was slowly moving Cas back to the bed. Cas toppled over and laid down. Dean put a blanket over Cas and was about to leave when his wrist was held.

"Don't leave me, please."

Dean smiled softly, "I just need to get Sam to bed Cas. I'll be back."

Cas nodded and turned around, stuffing his face in the pillow.

Dean left the room and sighed, running a hand down his face.

When he got to the kitchen Sam was just sitting at the table, looking down.

"Hey Sam, lets get you in bed. It's nine 'o clock."

Sam nodded and lift his arms up to Dean. Dean picked him up and Sam tucked himself right against Dean.

"Is Cassie okay? He's not in trouble is he?"

Dean inhaled sharply, "He's not in big trouble. How about that?"

Sam nodded. Dean laid him down in his bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead.

"Good night Sammy. See you tomorrow."

Sam yawned and nodded, clutching his stuffed animal.

Dean left the door open a crack and then made his way to his own. He stripped down to boxers and got in bed.

Cas turned over and looked at Dean.

Dean whispered, "You're supposed to be asleep."

Cas mumbled, "I was afraid you wen't coming back. I-I know I fucked up."

Dean smiled, "Cas, we will talk when you're sober. Go to sleep hon."


End file.
